Un peligroso encuentro
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Marinette y Bridgette pasan por una situación bastante riesgosa, pero ellas se la toman con bastante calma y entre risas. Ahora solo tiene que enfrentarse a dos rubios que casi pierden los sentidos al enterarse... [Adrinette] [Feligette]


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les traemos un One-Shot bastante alocado xD Espero que les guste porque esta basando en una historial real y que paso recientemente ajajaja**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Declaimer:  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 _ **"Un peligroso encuentro"**_

Apenas había recién anochecido cuando un par de hermanas caminaban y hablaban animadamente por una de las calles de París después de haber echo las compras al salir del trabajo. Estaban totalmente despreocupadas y ciertamente muy contentas porque se reunirían con ciertos chicos que la traían completamente locas. Aunque en realidad no estaban en una relación como tal, ellos las frecuentaban y acostumbraron a salir juntos, y a veces lo hacían entre los cuatro como tenían pensado hacer en ese preciso momento. Ellas les darían una visita agradable ya que era viernes y tenían varios días que no se veían por el trabajo ocupado de todos.

—Anda dime, ¿Cuándo Adrien dará el siguiente gran paso?

Marinette se rio por lo bajo mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea—le contesto a su hermana gemela.

Bridgette bufo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Si están detrás de eso desde hace años!—exclamo abriendo ampliamente los brazos para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras.

—Que a mi me haya gustado desde la secundaria no significa que a él también—dijo rodando los ojos.

—Adrien está loco por ti, Mari, solo que es un poco lento—murmuro con una sonrisa picara mientras picaba a su hermana en el brazo con su dedo.

—Déjalo, Bri, aprendí que todo ira a su debido tiempo—dijo dándole un leve manotazo para que dejara de molestarla mientras reía divertida—Además… ¿Qué hay de Felix?—canturreo balanceando sus hombros en una expresión coqueta.

El rostro de Bridgette adquirió un potente color rojo.

—Pues supongo que las cosas entre nosotros van bien…—murmuro con su vista en la calle poca transitada, claramente un poco avergonzaba por su pasado algo escandaloso cuando lo "acosaba"—Por lo menos ya no me odia—agrego riendo ocultando un mechón atrás de su oreja, uno rebelde que se había salido de su coleta alta.

—Yo digo que Felix ya está flechado, si no, pues no estaría almorzando contigo la mayoría de los días o te pasara buscando para llevarte a cenar—aseguro Marinette con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—Bueno… puede ser—dijo contagiándosele la misma sonrisa que su hermana—Estaría inmensamente feliz que algo surgiera… Ya imagino nuestros hijos—su mechón rebelde en lo alto de su cabeza pareció tomar forma de corazón. Dio un giro sobre sus tacones bajos con los brazos extendidos en una danza de felicidad y con la bolsa de compras balanceándose en sus manos, lo cual hizo reír a su gemela agradecida que ese sector estuviera despejado.

—Si, si, esa parte a sido aclarada bastante por parte de las dos—dijo recordando la época en que ella misma fantaseaba y se hacia una vida con el modelo rubio. Ahora había superado esa etapa de loco amor y se tomaba las cosas con bastante calma.

—Creo que dejar de acosarlo funciono ciertamente—comento riendo.

—Él te lo agradece internamente—respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona—Hmm… le mandare un mensaje a Adrien, nos tardamos un poco mas en la tienda—dijo sacando su teléfono que lo había dejado en el pequeño bolso donde había metido una parte de sus compras.

—Pero ese pastel valdrá la pena cuando sus ojitos verdes brillen de gozo—dijo Bridgette pestañeando exageradamente haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Marinette se rio por lo bajo mientras asentía y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje.

—Sigue siendo jodidamente adorable cuando quiere a pesar que me lleva una cabeza de alto—murmuro percatándose que no tenia señal, se encogió levemente de hombros, ya estaban prácticamente cerca así que no habría problema. Guardo esta vez su teléfono en la cartera.

—Aunque Felix se hace el duro también le brillan los ojos como a un niño cuando ve un dulce—dijo la joven de cabellera mas larga mientras tanteaba su barbilla pensativa con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Marinette iba agregar algo pero fue interrumpida por un coche que se detuvo bruscamente justo al lado de ellas. Y del asiento del copiloto se bajo un muchacho maduro y muy alto que se dirigió bruscamente hacia ambas.

—Contra la pared y denme el teléfono—amenazo mostrando un arma de fuego.

La que reacciono al instante fue Marinette, que poso su mano en el estomago de su hermana y la empujo levemente hacia atrás mientras sentía su propio corazón saltar. Pero el muchacho claramente impaciente tomo el bolso que tenia en la mano y comenzaron a forcejear. Ella miro con molestia al sujeto mientras sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza en sus pertenencias poco dispuesta a dejarse intimidar y robar como una damisela en peligro sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en la situación.

Por otra parte Bridgette se había quedado estática mirando fijamente todo como si fuese una película en cámara lenta, segura de que todo sucedía en su imaginación por ver tantas películas de acción y leer muchos fanfics, sin embargo, rápidamente parpadeo y reacciono. Apretó fuertemente su puño dispuesta noquear al sujeto de un puñetazo, pero se freno mirando indecisa el auto, nadie le aseguraba que el conductor no tendría también un arma, así que opto en tomar a su hermana de la cintura para jalarla hacia atrás y ayudarla.

Pero antes que siquiera pudiera sostener bien el agarre; el muchacho jalo con mas fuerza el bolso para meter su botín en el interior del auto, llevándose también a Marinette donde prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adentro. Desde el interior otra mano tomo la bolsa, y así percatándose que había otro tipo más dentro del coche.

Sintió como el primer sujeto la tomaba del hombro y de un brusco movimiento hacia delante hizo que se golpeara el rostro contra el borde de la puerta trasera, ella exclamo algo aturdida, aun así se recupero rápido y vio hacia atrás enfurecida aun negándose a cooperar, pero un nuevo vistazo al arma la hizo dudar por un instante.

—¡Dispárale y acaba con esto!

Eso fue suficiente para que ella reaccionara, recordando que no estaba sola y que por lo tanto ella no será la única en salir herida. De pronto sintió la mano de Bridgette cerrarse fuertemente en su muñeca antes de jalarla hacia atrás. Por fin soltó la bolsa mientras dejaba que el maleante la metiera en el auto antes de entrar el y ladrarle al conductor que arrancara en un chirrido de llantas, dejando a dos chicas sin respiración y totalmente agitadas.

Marinette jadeaba mientras le echo un vistazo a su gemela comprobando su condición. Ella la miro de vuelta claramente preocupada.

—¿Estas bien?

La joven de cabellera corta asintió lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y la nariz donde había recibido el impacto. Le dolía, pero era soportable.

—Supongo que si.

—¡Estos pequeños hijo de puta!—exclamo Bridgette molesta viendo por donde el auto se había dado a la fuga. Rezando por haber reaccionando mejor, pero la habían pillado totalmente desprevenida.

—Vamos antes de que se den cuenta y regresen—Marinette la agarró del brazo para seguir avanzando por la calle y tomar un atajo más seguro y transitado.

Bridgette parpadeo confundida.

—¿Que se den cuenta de que?

'

'

Felix observo por enésima vez la hora en su reloj de muñeca mientras su ceño se volvía a un más fruncido.

—¿Por que tardaran tanto?

Para su pesar Adrien dijo exactamente lo que pensaba.

El joven modelo suspiro desilusionado mientras hacia un pequeño mohín con sus labios. Felix en cambio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, a veces se le olvidaba que Adrien podría comportarse como un adolecente cuando en realidad tenía ya sus veintitrés años.

—No lo se—respondió secamente mientras se reclinaba mas hacia atrás cruzando elegantemente sus piernas estando en el sofá, mas específicamente en la sala de estar del departamento del rubio.

—Me preocupan… ¿Y si les paso algo?—murmuro inseguro mirando a Felix desde su puesto en el pequeño sillón de en frente.

—¿Que les puede pasar? No estamos precisamente en una zona insegura—dijo distraídamente mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo a su reloj.

—Vamos, Felix, no te hagas como si por dentro no te murieras de la preocupación—lo acuso moviendo nerviosamente su pierna.

—Adrien, solo llevan quince minutos atrasadas.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, era una horrible sensación que se estaba instalando en la boca de su estomago, pero a diferencia del joven de ojos esmeraldas, él podía ocultar muy bien sus emociones.

—Pero normalmente ellas avisan cuando no van a llegar a la hora—repuso mirando nerviosamente la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tamborileaban ansiosos en su rodilla.

Era un gran punto, aunque las hermanas habían superado la época donde llegaban tarde a todos lados, a veces las viejas costumbres nunca se iban por completo. Pero si algo pasaba y no podían cumplir su horario; siempre avisaban con antelación o en el momento de que haya pasado algún percance.

Maldijo mentalmente Adrien por haber sembrado una semilla de duda e inseguridad.

—Bien, vamos a buscarlas—dijo con un ligero resoplido al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Adrien no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, para después sonreír de forma algo maliciosa mientras también se levantaba.

—Sabía que te preocupabas por tu _Honey Pie_.

Felix había dado solo un par de pasos en dirección a la salida del departamento cuando se quedo estático completamente mientras giraba lentamente su rostro hacia el rubio menor.

—¿Dónde rayos me escuchaste decir eso?

—Cuando hablabas por teléfono—dijo ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba—No eres el único que puede ser sigiloso. De seguro Bridgette muere de amor cada vez que la llamas _Honey Pie_.

Adrien lanzo una carcajada cuando las mejillas de Felix se colorearon levemente de rosa cuando pasaba por su lado. Y rápidamente dio un salto lejos del hombre cuando este intento darle alcance en un ágil movimiento.

El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió nerviosamente mientras imitaba su postura de esgrima con una mirada retadora.

—Eres un idiota—gruño mirándolo peligrosamente recuperando la compostura, aunque el homicidio se le hacia demasiado tentador—Vamos a buscarlas a ver que paso—dijo casi con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Pero los dos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon voces acercándose por el pasillo.

Ambos se miraron, reconociendo casi al instante las voces de las chicas. Adrien dispuso abrir finalmente para darles la bienvenida, pero Felix lo detuvo con una pequeña seña en el momento que pudo escuchar algo extraño.

—Esos mal nacidos—escucho la dulce voz de Bridgette, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oírla hablar así, debía estar cabreada—Ojala se estrellen.

La risa de ambas resonó con diversión ante lo dicho, ya casi en la entrada del departamento. Muchos habían comentado que el humor de las gemelas eran algo peculiar, pero, hasta el momento ninguno había entendido porque.

—Yo diría que fue un robo fallido la verdad.

Adrien miro perplejo a Felix con la mención de un robo, y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, el mayor abrió la puerta en el momento exacto en que Marinette había alzado su puño para llamar, ambas chicas los observaban con total sorpresa. Las hermanas llevaban puesta su típica ropa de trabajo, una camisa estándar blanca de botones, con un Blaiser azul oscuro abierto, y una falda lisa hasta las rodillas, y finalmente unas pequeñas zapatillas de tacón bajo. El cabello largo de Bridgette estaba sujeto en una cola alta, donde su mechón rebelde parecía estar tenso de la impresión, un maquillaje ligero hacia resaltar su hermoso rostro blanquecino y sus ojos extremadamente azules.

Pero no dejo que su belleza lo distrajera esta vez.

—¿Cómo que robo?—hablo secamente sintiendo como Adrien se asomaba también por uno de sus costados absolutamente confundido y curioso.

Las gemelas Dupain-Cheng se miraron por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Oh, pues fue algo muy loco—respondió Bridgette mientras hacia un lado a ambos rubios para poder pasar finalmente al departamento seguida de su hermana.

—Definitivamente me hubiera gustado perseguirlos y molerlos a palos, pero de alguna forma me sube mi autoestima saber que hicieron falta tres para poder quitarme el bolso—comento Marinette dándole un breve saludo al rubio de ojos esmeraldas, antes depositar la bolsa que había tenido Bridgette con el pastel sobre la mesa mármol de la sala principal.

—¿Tres?—balbuceo Adrien un poco más pálido.

—¿Tres tipos?—rectifico Felix cerrando la puerta lentamente con un tono de voz peligrosamente neutro, viendo fijamente a la chica de pelo largo, como si su mirada pudiera lacerar su espalda sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lamento quedarme paralizada al principio… ¡Pero me sorprendieron!—exclamo Bridgette con una ligera mueca en sus labios revisando que el pastel estuviera intacto después del momento agitado que pasaron ambas—Esto suele suceder a las heroínas de los libros no a gente normal, especialmente aquí en París.

—Yo solamente actué—Marinette se dirigió a la cocina seguida por la mirada de Adrien que seguía incrédulo y estático. Cogió una bolsita de hielo del refrigerador y se la puso en la frente—Creo que ese golpe contra el auto me dejo atontada—dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que su voz aun podía escucharse.

—¿G-Golpe?—susurro Adrien mirando al otro rubio con la boca abierta, sintiéndose empalidecer aun mas.

Felix tenía el ceño fruncido mientras una vena saltaba en su frente.

—Vaya decepción que se debieron haber llevado al encontrar tapones diarios femeninos y fruta fresca en el dichoso bolso—Bridgette rio por lo bajo ignorando a los chicos completamente mientras relataban.

Marinette regreso a la sala presionando un poco de hielo en su frente.

—Si no hubiese sido por la pistola creo que me los hubiera cargado a todos—dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana.

—Al decir verdad pienso que hubiera sido de juguete porque, si no, en este momento fuéramos un par de trozos de queso suizo—dijo con una mano en su cadera algo pensativa.

Adrien se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras Felix se quedaba completamente frió.

Pero esta vez no paso mucho tiempo para que el joven de ojos esmeraldas reaccionara al instante, y de un par de zancadas llego al lado de Marinette, y tomándola suavemente del brazo la guió a la cocina mientras ella miraba confusa a su hermana. Bridgette le devolvió la mirada, pero no pudo hacer nada mas ya que algo tomo de su brazo jalándola hacia tras, ella casi chillo cuando se dio cuenta que Felix la estaba arrastrando hasta el otro lado de la espaciosa sala de estar sin demasiada ceremonias para tener un poco mas de privacidad.

Cuando Adrien llevo a Marinette finalmente a la cocina, esta lo miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada. Se veía tan tranquila parpadeando confusa aun con la pequeña bolsa de hielo presionando entre su frente y en el puente de su nariz.

Trago hondo mientras con dedos cuidadosos apartaba la bolsa para admirar mejor el daño. Pero se distrajo ligeramente ante lo bonita que se encontraba la chica con su cabello corto en una trensa francesa, con un ligero maquillaje en los ojos y un brillo rosa en sus labios tentadores.

—¿Adrien?

Su suave voz lo trajo a la realidad, él parpadeo y aparto su flequillo para observar su frente con dedos gentiles, y sintió una pesadez en su estomago cuando pudo ver claramente el moretón rojo de forma alargada que iba hasta el puente de su nariz respingona. No era grave, y por ahora no había cambiado a un tono mas morado, pero ver su tersa piel maltratada producía en el miles de sensaciones horribles y su corazón temblaba del susto.

—¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco pálido—pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza fingiendo no estar acalorada por su cercanía.

Su Princess le estaba preguntando su estando cuando había sido ella que la habían azotado contra un auto para robarla (Bien, no azotarla exactamente… quizás exageraba un poco, pero estaba de los nervios)

En cambio Marinette no parecía asustada o ansiosa, estaba absolutamente calmada como si casi no hubieran atentado contra su vida.

Eso le causo bastante pánico.

—Joder, Mari, si soy sincero estoy a punto de desmayarme—dijo con voz ligeramente ronca, mientras colaba sus manos en sus pequeños hombros al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Los ojos azules brillaron de preocupación.

—¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Te busco algo de agua?

Él quiso reír, siempre su Princess tan amable y considerada.

Negó lentamente mientras enmarcaba suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, pudo notar el ligero rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Como se te ocurrió forcejear contra un ladrón armado?—pregunto sinceramente temeroso ante esa interrogante.

Marinette se encogió ligeramente de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sinceramente no lo se, solo reaccione así. Supongo que no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados—murmuro subiendo tímidamente su mano libre y rozar la piel de sus muñecas sintiendo su calidez, ignorando lo mejor que podía el fuerte latido en su pecho. El rubio estaba para echársele encima con esa camisa formal blanca de botones arremangadas hasta los codos, mostrando así su fuerte pero delgada complexión.

A Adrien se le subió el corazón a la garganta, dándose cuenta que Marinette probablemente si pasara por otra situación similar, se defendería sin pensárselo dos veces, poniendo su vida en riesgo.

Admiraba su valentía pero sinceramente estaba aterrado al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad hubiera luchado aun mas si no fuera por el arma, pensé en Bridgette y no me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera salido herida por mi culpa—continuo ella apenada bajando un poco la mirada.

Oficialmente estaba aun paso de desmayarse.

—Joder, Marinette, por favor no mas sustos así—suplico inclinándose más sobre ella, opacándola un poco con su altura. Con su dedo pulgar acaricio sus mejillas aun mas rojizas y calientes, podía sentirla temblar ligeramente ante su toque tierno.

Mierda, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, pero no podía evitarlo…

—Uh… ¿Lo siento?—dijo ella aun sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, apenas dándose cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

No por ella si no por preocupar a él.

Eran mejores amigos después de todo ¿No?

Adrien dejo salir lentamente el aire mientras él mismo temblaba también por las emociones, estas vibraban y se arremolinaban en su interior pujando para salir adelante. Se había prometido a si mismo a dejarle su espacio, mantener aquella amistad que había sido fuerte por años y dejar aun lado sus sentimos mas íntimos. Le daba pánico cometer un error y que ella lo rechazara y su amistad quedara hundida para siempre, la apreciaba demasiado.

A pesar que algunas veces sospecho que Marinette sentía lo mismo por él, siempre se decía que se lo estaba imaginando. Aunque… muchos le aseguraban que allí había corazón por parte de la joven diseñadora desde hacia años y que era un gran idiota por no verlo, y entre ellos estaban Felix, Alya, Nino, Claude, y hasta la misma Bridgette.

En realidad todo el mundo se ocupo de recalcarselo…

—Marinette…—susurro suavemente rogando que ella subiera nuevamente la mirada, y cuando finalmente lo hizo después de titubear un poco, no pudo evitar ahogarse en ese mar de azul tan puro—Yo…—se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior nervioso—Después de esto, no creo… no creo que pueda seguir manteniendo a raya lo que siento por ti—dijo sintiendo como sus propias mejillas se ruborizaban.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, pero Adrien no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que reuniendo el valor que tenia, se inclino un poco mas alzando su bello rostro para así juntar sus labios en un cálido beso que mando llamaradas de intenso calor por su cuerpo.

Dio un paso hacia delante para arrinconarla contra la encimera y juntar más sus cuerpos, con la increíble necesidad de sentirla y que de verdad estaba bien y segura. Se permitió disfrutar este momento antes de separarse y dejar que Marinette lo golpeara por invadir su espacio personal, pero se quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando ella ladeo su cabeza, soltando la bolsa de hielo en el proceso, y enrocar sus brazos en su cintura para que no se atreviera a separarse. Sus labios de rosa se entre abrieron para darle la bienvenida gustosa al interior de su boca con placer.

Y a la mierda si no se sintió en el paraíso o como su corazón estallaba de felicidad. También quizás se le escapo un bajo gemido al sentir como ella cedía y se derretía contra su cuerpo.

Su boca era indudablemente arrebatadora, sus labios parecían una sinfonía de sabores deliciosos y de la calidez más embriagante que había sentido en su vida. Se quiso patear así mismo por no haber cedido a ella hace años. Todo el tiempo que había perdido… porque si Marinette no sentía nada por él, entonces no lo besaría con tanta entrega ¿Verdad?

Muy a regañadientes se separan lentamente con sus respiraciones aceleradas. Abrió los ojos percatándose que sus manos habían viajado de su rostro a su cintura, y las de ella aferradas firmemente a su cuello.

Se miraron fijamente con sus ojos resplandecientes, los labios entre abiertos para dejar entrar suficiente oxigeno. Ambos estaban ruborizados y con un raro cosquilleo que invadían sus sentidos.

No hizo falta decir nada cuando volvieron atacar sus bocas en un desenfreno de amor y deseo comprimido olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Por otro lado Felix se encontraba de pie evaluando a cierta chica que lo observaba claramente intrigada, ambos de pie uno en frente del otro sin intención de tomar asiento en el sofá. Ella estaba aun lado de uno de los grandes ventanales donde podía ver la hermosa vista de París, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a eso.

—¿Y bien?

Bridgette parpadeo un par de veces ante el gruñido que él le dedico. Felix se veía muy bien en su traje de ejecutivo, aunque se había desecho de la chaqueta hacia bastante rato seguramente cuando habían llegado, y ahora permanecía con una camisa de botones manga larga elegante y oscura, con una corbata color vino a juego con sus pantalones y zapatos lustrados. Pero el gruñido de él la hizo volver a la realidad, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa mirada gélida e intensa.

—¿Y bien que?—se aventuro a preguntar.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?—murmuro él estrechando la mirada.

Ella simplemente rio con suavidad no dándole importancia al tema.

—No nos culpe por querer defendernos, sabes que no se me da bien ser la "princesa" en los cuentos—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la mandíbula del hombre de veinticinco años, mientras trataba por todos los medios controlarse.

—Además sinceramente no me siento asustada o nerviosa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Se que debería haber cedido a la histeria, pero creo que Mari y yo tenemos nervios de acero—divago asintiendo lentamente para si misma.

—No volverás a salir sola—sentencio ignorando su parloteo.

—¿Qué?—Bridgette lo miro sorprendida.

—No sin mi—dijo en un susurro peligroso, mantenía sus manos en puños pensando lo que hubiera sido de él si a ella le hubiera pasado algo. La bilis escalaba amargamente por su garganta cada vez que meditaba cada una de las posibilidades.

—Puedo cuidarme sola—dijo ella con confianza alzando la barbilla—Además no fue nada del otro mundo.

Él no dijo nada a pesar que tenia la replica picando en la punta de la lengua, quería ceder el impulso de zarandearla y que le prometería que nunca más pondría su vida en peligro de nuevo.

—Pero siendo sincera…—continuo ella esta vez sin mirarlo, girando un poco su rostro para ver la ciudad a través del cristal—Cuando vi la pistola, yo pensé; ¡Aquí fue! Nos ganamos cada una un tiro—hizo un ligero gesto con las manos y rio para si misma sin siquiera una pizca de temor. Sin notar como él se tensaba cada vez mas de pura irritación—Por cierto, es mentira que tu vida pasa a través de tus ojos en ese tipo de situaciones—llevo su mano a su boca para ahogar la risa—Mari y yo vinimos riéndonos todo el camino. Es absurdo, lo se, pero no podemos evitarlo. Ni siquiera tomamos en consideración lo que pudo haber pasado si el hubiera apretado el gatillo…

Pero antes de siquiera poder continuar, ahogo un nuevo chillido al verse acorralada de pronto contra la pared. Felix estaba a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, con ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza fijos en la pared impidiéndole un posible escape. De pronto sintió su errático corazón bombear con fuerza, quedándose completamente sin aliento observando su devastador rostro atractivo y maduro tan de cerca, como sus ojos azules grisáceos parecían examinar con demasiada intensidad su mirada, como si pudiera traspasar su alma.

Jamás había visto a Felix actuar de esa manera, siempre era recto y con modales casi impecables.

—Maldición, Bridgette, piensa por un segundo, ¿Como crees que me hubiera sentido si te hubiera pasado algo?—murmuro él con voz de acero.

—Yo…

—Y tú vienes y hablas de eso como si fue un agradable juego de niños con pistolas de agua—prosiguió detallando su hermoso rostro, como el rubor comenzaba a extenderse por las mejillas quizás por su cercanía, y esas adorables pecas resaltaban más fácil a la vista. Hasta a él salto su olor a vainilla, como si fuera una dulce droga.

—L-Lo siento, Felix, no pensé que…—trato de disculparse, pero ahora su cerebro era mas parecido a un licuado. Que él estuviera tan próximo causaba estragos en ella y los nervios la atacaban.

—Exacto, no pensaste—gruño por lo bajo.

Bridgette cerró la boca al quedarse sin argumentos. Él tenia razón, no sabia porque se lo tomaba tan a la ligera, era como si los sucesos no le hubieran pasado a ella ¿Era tan tonta como para no valorar su propia vida? No sabía si era estupidez absoluta o algo más. Se sabia que ellas eran temerarias y no tenían miedo a nada, pero no hasta que punto.

Pero si se podía a analizar un poco, Felix realmente se preocupaba por ella, lo suficiente como para perder el control de aquella manera, y no para darle un simple sermón.

¡Joder la tenia acorralada contra la pared!

—Esta absolutamente prohibido que hagas algo así de nuevo—dijo él rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Casi se hace un charco viscoso en el suelo cuando el bajo su mirada hacia sus labios.

—No soportaría perderte de esa manera, _Honey Pie_ —susurro con voz más dócil, sus parpados cayeron levemente mientras su mirada gélida se oscurecía.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban más. Bridgette se sintió temblar al captar el ligero aroma a café que desprendía su aliento cálido, lo podía sentirlo rozando sus labios, como una anticipación del sabor que seria sus besos.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus bocas, Felix sintió como algo se aferraba dolorosamente a la parte trasera de su pierna derecha.

Él exclamo una barbaridad mientras se separaba de ella bruscamente. La chica se sobresalto asustada viendo como el rubio sacudía su pierna mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Parpadeo al ver la masa gorda, negra, y peluda que se negaba a dejar la pierna de Felix. No pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada al notar el gato de Adrien.

—¡Que rayos te pasa!—siseo por lo bajo el rubio agarrando a Plagg de la piel de su cuello logrando a duras penas que separara sus garras de su ropa y piel.

—Alguien esta cariñoso hoy—dijo Bridgette ahogando su risa, olvidando por un segundo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar antes la interrupción, viendo divertida la escena.

El gato negro miro a Felix con sus brillantes ojos verdes estrechados, como si le tuviera rencor.

—Creo que a alguien se le olvido alimentarte—susurro con una mueca en los labios mientras soltaba al felino, este lo miro ahora desde el suelo con mala cara para ser solo una animal—No te preocupes, voy a matarlo yo también—le dijo al gato que seguía observándolo fijamente como si le ordenara mentalmente que le llenara el estomago.

Felix volvió su atención en Bridgette, que lo observaba con grandes ojos azules y risueños. Tal vez sintió sus propias mejillas calentarse un poco, pero rezaba que solo fuera producto de su imaginación. Sinceramente estaba realmente malhumorado por la interrupción.

Pero pensándolo mejor… quería otro escenario y privacidad para eso.

Y eso incluía a ceros gatos dementes.

—Creo que seria buena idea si los cuatros salimos a cenar a fuera—sugirió él esta vez mirando a Plagg aun con recelo, entornando la mirada al igual que el gato, como si se detestaran mutuamente.

—Oh… pero pensé que íbamos a preparar la cena aquí—dijo ella claramente sorprendida.

Él negó mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Me parece que todos necesitamos un poco de distracción. Si estoy en un segundo mas en este departamento después de todo lo que paso; mi cerebro se auto devorara así mismo y cometeré homicidio múltiple—dijo mirándola sobre su hombro, con una diminuta sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Bridgette rio suavemente mientras decidía seguirlo. Fue un día demasiado alocado en cuestiones de segundos, y a pesar que ellas no estaban tan afectadas, quizás para ellos sea una historia muy diferente.

Eso le daba más que alas a sus sentimientos.

No pudo evitar que su imaginación volara y sus ánimos subieran a límites insospechados, mientras iba tras sus pasos totalmente distraída en su mundo de dicha pura.

¡Felix estuvo a punto de besarla de verdad!

Esa oración no dejaba de cantarla en su cabeza toda llena de felicidad con su mechón rebelde en forma de corazón, hasta que choco de bruces con la espalda maciza del rubio. Se froto un poco su nariz lastimada, mientras se asomaba de lado para ver que era lo que hizo frenar a Felix de pronto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayo ante la escena.

Adrien y su hermana estaban prácticamente comiéndose los labios en un beso ardiente mientras sus manos se tocaban un poco descaradamente sobre la ropa.

—Uh… Felix, creo que debemos dejarle un poco de privacidad—susurro ella con las mejillas algo rojas tirando un poco de su manga para que se marcharan. Estaba muy feliz por su gemela, pero esa muestra tan… explicita de afecto la dejaba algo apenada.

Vaya que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Pero a pesar de todo Felix resoplo levemente, Bridgette observo su expresión irritada y realmente tuvo un poco de miedo.

—Y un cuerno, si yo no tuve mi beso él tampoco seguirá gozando—dijo en un murmullo irritado, como si en realidad lo hubiera pensado en voz alta para la incrédula y sonrojada Bridgette.

Felix miro hacia abajo al gato negro que los había seguido, y con una sonrisa maligna señalo a Adrien al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente los otros verdes del animal.

—Plagg…—el gato miro curiosamente a su amo ladeando un poco la cabeza—Camembert...

Y como si fuera un botón que hubiera sido accionado; las pupilas de Plagg se dilataron completamente y de un salto corrió como loco con su pelaje erizado hacia el rubio menor, donde a poca distancia salto y se engaño a su pantalón con sus filosas garras retraídas.

Adrien grito sobresaltándose hacia atrás soltando a una Marinette aturdida. Los tres miraban al pobre modelo intentando arrancarse a un gato enojado y hambriento de la pierna. Felix tenía una mirada satisfecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos para ver su travesura, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzo Bridgette.

—¡Maldita sea, Felix! ¡Te dije que esa palabra esta prohibida aquí!—exclamo Adrien furioso mirando al otro rubio.

—No es mi culpa que mates al gato de hambre—respondió Felix impasible encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Adrien le lanzo una nueva mirada de reproche mientras saltaba en una pierna aun con su mascota aferrada a la otra, buscando el alimento del felino desesperadamente en la alacena para poder librarse de él sin mas daños.

Marinette se cubrió la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas ante la escena.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas miro con un leve puchero a la gemela de cabellera mas corta mientras un ligero rubor se aferraba tanto a sus mejillas como las de ella. Sus miradas decían mucho mientras él servía la comida para gatos con expresión algo ausente.

No necesitaban decirse nada en ese instante, sus miradas expresaban todo.

—Vamos a salir a cenar, los espero a bajo—dijo Felix rodando los ojos ante la mirada enamorada de ellos dos, seguro que le daría diabetes si los observaba por demasiado tiempo. Miro hacia un lado donde Bridgette lo observaba con una ceja arqueada pero con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules. Él mismo no pudo evitar que una profunda calidez inundara su pecho antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarla de buena gana hacia fuera del departamento—No tarden, Adrien—dijo severamente mirándolos sobre su hombro, viendo como el gato se había bajado dócilmente observando atentamente su dueño a la espera que le sirviera de una vez por todas su comida.

Felix le echo una ojeada a Bridgette, y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza viendo las claras intenciones del rubio. Una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

—Felix, no…—murmuro la joven apretando suavemente su agarre en su mano en modo de advertencia.

Sus cejas doradas se arquearon mientras su sonrisa se volvía malvada.

—¡Camembert!—vocifero justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

En seguida se escucharon nuevamente los gritos (Más parecidos a chillidos esta vez) de Adrien y el alboroto que se formo en el departamento, al igual que la burbujeante risa de Marinette mientras seguramente intentaba calmar a la mascota.

Bridegette rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que reía por lo bajo. Felix podría ser muy serio, pero a veces tenía sus momentos de travesuras.

En ese instante mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta el ascensor con sus manos aun unidas cálidamente, sabia que lo iba amar por siempre.

Y quien sabe, quizás mientras bajaban podría recuperar la oportunidad de aquel beso…

Y todo paso por un intento de robo.

Debía agradecer a los maleantes alguna vez, luego de romperles la cara claro está.

Su último pensamiento mientras las puertas de ascensor se abrían fue que luego tendrían que explicarle a Alya porque no tendría su paquete de tapones esa noche.

Hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Felix ataco sus labios

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y la moraleja de esta historia es... que jamas forsejeen con sus maleantes y menos si tiene un arma :v**

 **Esto de verdad nos paso a nosotras xD y todo lo que dijimos del auto paso tal cual (Estamos locas lo se). Pero no se preocupen, estamos bien y yo solo quede con algo de dolor en mi frente pero nada de que preocuparse :3 (Cabe destacar que mido 1.51?) Soy una fiera :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Zoteria vino y me sugirió que hiciera una historia de nuestro relato y zaaas salio esto incluyendo inevitablemente a los chicos xD fue divertido :3**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima Historia!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
